Open minded
by Val-Creative
Summary: Wally loves to watch. It's a lucky thing that his lover and boyfriend also love to entertain. /BarryxRoyxWally. Smut-centric. PWP.


{~}

The top row of Wally's teeth flashed out between his lips, gnawing onto the skin on the side of his hand as Wally stared, wide-eyed as he palmed his own cock through his boxers with a harder _squeezing_ circle, wide-eyed and not wanting to miss one single, _beautiful_ moment of the view as Roy's long, muscular neck stretched back in the air. Roy panted loudly to himself — eyelids fluttering shut over blue eyes, sex-hazed eyes — as Wally's uncle held Roy's hip still and crushed his lips to the younger's throat, as Barry's lubricant-glistened fingers prepped him open.

It might have been a bewildering concept to someone else — having a _lover_ and a _boyfriend_ at the same time. But no one minded sharing. They liked sharing.

Wally _liked_ watching.

"Ro~ooy…" Barry's mouth grinned, sloppily closing around the bulge of an Adam's apple. "A little more noise, please. We have a very _excited_ audience member to keep entertained over here."

"_Uhhnn_…" Wally's nostrils visibly flared, his breathing quickening in and out of him when Roy moaned deliriously, and sort of exaggerated when Barry did _something _with his wrist, probably forcing the fingers inside Roy deeper to their limit, and Wally's blunt fingernails dragged so hard across cotton, dark green fabric in desperation. God — damn it, he just wanted to touch himself with his bare hands. _Anything_. Anything at all. But he had to obey the bedroom rules: No self touching under clothing until penetration. _C'mon…c'mon…c'mon_…

Wally murmured it repeatedly over his hand, groaning frustrated when Barry pulled Roy up into his lap, _slowlyslowly_ nudging against his opening and rocking up into it once, twice. Roy gained enough control back to punch Barry right in the arm — if Barry didn't have accelerated healing abilities, it definitely would have left a welt — and his uncle's laugh was humored and reverberating.

"You want to see me take him, Wally?"

The precum from Barry's cock accumulating between Roy's asscheeks, how slippery and jerky movements visibly throbbed Roy's could be creditably described as _obscene_.

"You want to see me fuck him, Wally?" Barry's affectionate growl. He tightened bigger fingers over Roy's narrow hips, brushing his thumbs over his V-line. "Is that gonna get you off?"

Wally _loved_ it.

"Y-yeah."

Roy hissed out a "_fuck-_!", clenching the lean and prominent muscles in his legs and clenching his jaw when Barry plunged into him at Wally's verbal cue. Wally's green, _eager_ eyes followed the continued path of the cock lowering down gradually, almost completely out before disappearing into Roy with a _fierce_ and commanding grunt each time. Wally scrambled to lift the elastic band to his _stupidly tight_ boxers, spellbound and _damnitsohard_, fisting himself with a whine as his uncle pumped into Roy with a faster pacing. Roy's back arching up slightly from the mattress at each newly angled thrust.

Wally's fingers grasped clumsily around his balls, his toes rigidly curling in at his approaching orgasm when Barry folded Roy's legs over his shoulders, hand blurring over Roy's bouncing erection. _Fuck_.

It had to… it had to be _hot _and unbearably thick inside Roy, and Wally _bites_ again instead on his lips as the fleeting thought of letting his own fingers push _raw _inside Roy… b-before…

The passing time was lengthened, unimportant as he came with sticky warmth between the spaces of his fingers inside his boxers, _too soon_, trying to suck in another breath as Roy's cries become guttural and Wally bravely ventures forward — he never actually touched them when they were like this — and was clasped by the neck by Roy, his boyfriend's puffy lips clashing to his, mumbling '_Wallywally_'.

Barry relocated a hand from Roy's hip and guided Wally's fingers away from digging into the sheets on the mattress to the _sweltering_ heat, the fleshy connection of his lover's cock surrounded by the rim of muscles. "Feel this?" Wally's second finger traced along Barry's shaft until the tip of Wally's finger jabbed partway in Roy's slick opening. "You want to feel him when he comes, baby?"

"_jesus_—" Roy breathed out.

Wally nodded anticipatory, swallowing down any babbling, leaning down and swallowing down the further moans and pleas from his boyfriend, stifling between their mouths.

A brief sensation of Roy's trembling hand raking against Wally's lightly perspiring scalp and then Barry's relentlessly and ferociously _vibrating_ plunging that shook them both. Roy's inner muscles contracted — _ohgod_ — and Wally slid his finger out nervously as Roy's entire body quivered, spurting onto his own belly and his own hand, Roy swearing and gasping against his lips. Another thrust. _Another_. Barry's face screwing up, pleasure and concentration as he bent his head forward and pulled out, massaging soothing patterns into Roy's sides until the archer's chest lulled with quieter breathing.

A beat.

Roy's unfocused eyes slowly opened, sharpening when Barry's olive green eyes meet his.

Wally squeaked when Roy jolted up, rolling them over and knocking him onto his elbows, hands to Wally's freckled-splattered wrists.

He gave him a small wink and biting kiss to Wally's ear as Barry's mouth clamped gently to his nephew's fully hardening cock. Wally's hips bucked up sharply when Barry's tongue _whizzed_ along the underside — _licking, sucking noisily _— and Roy chuckled outright as Wally's cheeks reddened tentatively under his careful scrutiny.

"You didn't seriously think you'd get to be the only one playing voyeur, did you, Kid?"

{~}

* * *

_Justice Kink #3 meme:_

_"Flash/RA, voyeurism_

_Wally likes watching his two partners his lover and his boyfriend, Barry and Roy, have sex with each other. He's too shy to get involved for a threesome, but he loves to watch._

_I prefer Barry as the top, but that's a small detail."_


End file.
